The Fading Fire of a Dragon
by HawkeyeNextGen
Summary: Spike is growing up and is starting to have some emotional swings. Naturally he relies on the trust of his friends for help, but when things go exactly the opposite as planned, he starts to think suicide is the only way out.
1. Chapter 1

The Fading Fire of a Dragon

"You're nothing you little piece of dragon spit, why do you think everyone hates you? You were a failure since the day you were born, no you were a failed abortion. You were a failure before you were even born Spike. Look around you, there's nothing left for you." Spike told himself as he entered his room. This was it, he'd lost faith in pretty much everything. That day was the day Spike would officially end it all. As he laid his stuff down he wondered all this time if he was a pet or a slave to Twilight Sparkle. At first he couldn't consider the possibility of such thing, but as Twilight grew more and more obsessed with books and less and less with Spike, he couldn't help but feel that his partner didn't see him as anything more than a slave. That's what happened this morning as Twilight completely ignored Spike even when he got to make breakfast for her. The next thing that happened was when he thought helping out Applejack do some applebucking would help get his self worth up. He basically worked himself out on an empty stomach as Twilight's ignorance affected him in such a way he didn't feel hungry. By noon he was a sweating mess as he went up to Applejack to tell her the job was done. All she responded back was, "whatever." Spike felt that something was amiss as this wasn't usually her behavior. AJ was honest but something was holding her back. Spike kept asking her as he was concerned about her and actually cared. But then came the outburst, "Get out of here you lil varmit or I'll send you to the hills!" Spike ran away crying as he thought maybe some food would cheer him up. He went up to Sugar Cube corner and expected Pinkie Pie to be there. He saw her sitting in the living room with her knees up to her face, she looked more psychotic than usual. She kept sputtering out words, "Let's…let's fix this little problem…hehe."

"Uh, Pinkie?" Spike asked. "Are you ok?"

"I AM FINE!" She yelled in a bombastic tone before shaking. She then pulled a knife from the drawer and started swinging at Spike. Traumatized he ran from the place not knowing that the cause of Pinkie Pie's insanity was that her entire kitchen almost burned down along with all of her cookbooks. Not knowing where else to go he decided to head to Carosel boutique before he felt a drop of water on him. He looked up and before he knew it, heavy drops of rain started to fall down onto him. He was counting on rainbow dash to stop the rain but the rain kept on pouring and it eventually turned into hail. Spike felt miserable as he thought this was some sort of sick joke while pieces of hail kept bruising his skin. But little did he know that Rainbow Dash was sleeping in as she has a rough night last night and was not watching over the weather. Spike entered Rarity's home to find her not at the door. As he walked through the house he heard somepony else talking with Rarity. He peeked around a corner to see her with another stallion. Spike hoped this wasn't what he thought it was, but his dreams shattered one by one as she kissed the unknown stallion. Even worse, he saw the beloved necklace he gave to Rarity in her trash bin. Devastated he ran out the door sobbing as he knew that Rarity had ultimately cheated on him. As he ran he saw Fluttershy taking shelter under a log and approached her. He asked her if she was ok as he saw her hair completely messed up. Feeling his last shrivel of kindness he kneeled down and reached out to her only for Fluttershy to bite him. Spike was now beyond the point where he saw friendship has gone topsy-turvy. But only if Fluttershy has the courage to say to Spike that she was almost attacked by a timber wolf before the storm came, Spike would've regained some hope. But all of Spikes hope was lost as he walked home slowly letting the hail continue to pound him. He even felt one of his fingers break but was so overcome with sadness that he didn't care about it. He didn't care about a thing in the world anymore. All it took was one bad day for everything to come crashing down, and finally his worst fear has come to pass. He kept on thinking that there was only one way to end this suffering, suicide. Yes, that was it. His friends didn't care about him anymore, his crush and love of his live betrayed him, and he now knew the truth that everypony saw him as a slave. He walked into his house that he once called home where Twilight was not reading. As a matter of fact she was nowhere to be found in the house. This very thought that Twilight left all for the purpose to leave Spike forever; it pushed the little dragon to the thought where he started to worship suicide as his savior, as his god. This was the only thought he had in his mind as he reached into a nearby chest and pulled out a handgun that he had bought a couple months ago. But something inside him told him to leave a note to remind his friends what they had done, after all, unless he'd write the note they'd never come up to his room to see if he was alright, they didn't care about them anymore. So he might as well shove the truth right in their faces. He placed the note on the library table and walked back upstairs before closing the door and holding the gun up to his head. He was ready to leave this world that had forsaken him and left him to suffer. The only sound he could hear now was the increasing beat of his heart as his finger crept closer and closer to pulling the trigger. If he wasn't so focused on that one sound, he would've heard the front door opening and Twilight sparkle reading the note before screaming and running upstairs. The last thing Twilight heard before she opened the door was a loud bang echoing throughout the room, but the only thing Spike heard was the soft, peaceful, and gentle click of a trigger.

It was the most relieving sound he ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Spike only saw darkness, but when he realize that darkness was coming from just his eyelids, he opened them in confusion. He was shocked and disappointed to find out the gun he purchased by sheer luck was only filled with blanks. He shook as he saw this as his instinct to die at the moment was unbreakable as a voice kept telling hem there had to be an actual bullet in the pistol. So he keep firing the gun next to his head again and again until is was empty. "WHY CAN"T I DIE!?" Spike shouted at his loudest as the threw the gun across the room breaking a vase. Twilight was shaking on the ground with her hooves over her head afraid of what Spike might do next. Spike just sat on the bed as his anger began to deteriorate. As it did, he began to see Twilight a quivering wreck as he realized what he'd done. He really was a monster. He stepped over Twilight and headed down into the kitchen before grabbing a carving knife and aiming it at his arm. He just wanted to die, he already made a bad example of himself in front of Twilight who never cared about him, who he scared out of her skin. Spike inserted the blade into his skin and started cutting vertically upward before he heard Rainbow Dash's voice and passed out, "Yo, Twi! Is everything ok? I heard some gunshots coming from here so I thought I…" she stuttered as she walked through the door and saw Spike's body lying on the ground. "What in Celestia's name?" She galloped over to discover how much Spike was bleeding out from his arm as well as the multiple bruises which she didn't know were caused by the hail. Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped open as she grabbed his unconscious body by his one good arm and flew as fast as her wings could carry them to the hospital. As she approached the building she literally flew into the door and into the office begging for anypony to help. The desk assistant told her that they were busy with other patients. Rainbow Dash's couldn't believe what she just heard, the entire hospital was full and they couldn't just spare somepony with a cold to save the life of possibly the last dragon in Equestria?! She kept shouting for help until eventually Nurse Redheart came out with a gernie and rolled the dragon into the ER. As soon as she could she hooked him up to the heart rate monitor. But as soon as she did, all she saw was a flatline. It was too late. Rainbow Dash let out a sad incomprehensible groan before she slumped down and bawled. "This is all my fault…" Rainbow Dash said, "Why didn't I see this earlier? How could nopony have seen this?" Yet by some miracle and by what could only be described as a miracle, Rainbow Dash started to hear little beeps on the heart monitor. She looked up in tremendous relief to see that Spike was still alive. Without thinking she stood up and hugs the unconscious Spike tightly before Nurse Redheart intervened gently pushing Dash away as to not damage the patient any further. The wonderbolt recruit stood back and sat down before she heard more trotting. She turned around to see Twilight come into the room. As soon as she saw the dragon that is Spike, all bruised and bloody, her face grew more and more concerned. "What in Celestia's name happened to him?" She asked before Rainbow Dash took a look at her and said, "You tell me. You were there when it all happened."

"You're right." Twilight responded. "Its just that so much was going on, the gunshot, the shouting, it was all too much."

"Why didn't you see this coming sooner? Aren't you supposed to take care of him?"

"I do take care of him! It's just that I've been so caught up in my books that…" Twilight was interrupted by a hysterical Rainbow Dash who grabbed her by her necklace and said, "You're telling me that you never noticed this because you were so obsessed with your books!? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean what's the matter with me?" Twilight said, "You could've gotten here faster!"

"Don't you start with me on that! I got here as fast as I could, what did you do?"

"Well I…I…" Twilight looked down as she finally began to realize what little she had done to prevent this in the first place, much less be there for Spike. Tears finally began to slide down here face as she said, "I did nothing."

"That's what I thought." Rainbow Dash said in a calmer tone.

"You're right Dash. I did nothing for Spike, I…I just sat there and didn't care about what he did when really…I do care about him. I'm no good at all, I shouldn't even be Celestia's student, I…"

"Woah woah woah…" Rainbow Dash intervened, "Where did you get those ideas?" Twilight just sat there and said nothing as Rainbow Dash sat down and continued. "Look, I've called myself a failure as well, but that didn't stop me from trying to be awesome did it?" Twilight looked up and nodded slightly. "And you know why I stayed awesome? Because I never stopped caring about my friends. And if you really do care about Spike, then you shouldn't stop trying to help him.I think that you can do the same." Twilight lifted her head up and formed a small smile on her face before standing up. "Thanks Dash."

"Anytime." Rainbow said, "Speaking of friends, do you think we should notify the others about this?"

"I think we should." Twilight said as she walked out the hospital and to Sugar Cube Corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Twilight walked to Pinkie Pie's residence as she notice that the building seemed in tact apart from seeing a small black spot on the roof. She tilted her head to the side wondering what might have caused this, so she entered the house and found many things around it misplaced or on the floor. In front of her she saw a kitchen knife. Seeing it out of it's place. picked it up carefully emitting levitation magic from her horn and walked back into the kitchen with it. In the kitchen she saw a frivolous Pinkie Pie working fanatically to try and clean up the ashes. "Pinkie Pie?"

"What?!" The party pony responded in a maniacal tone. Twilight was a bit shocked from this as she looked around to see the ashes on every corner. She eventually pieced the puzzles together. "Did the kitchen almost burn down?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" She said, her voice a bit calmer but unsettling nonetheless.

"Yeah, sorry about this mess."

"Oh it's ok! Cooking isn't my life…no it is! Well it's a huge part of my life, so it IS a big deal!" Pinkie Pie announced as she kept scrubbing one of the counters.

"I guess so, anyways have you seen how Spike was lately?"

"Yeah, he bothered me while I was trying to clean up this mess, so I forced him out of here."

"Forced him?" Twilight asked. "How so?"

"I…I'm not sure." Pinkie Pie said, "All I really remember after I put out the fire was me going kind of stir crazy and the next thing I know, there's a kitchen knife in my hoof." Twilight gasped. The pieces of the puzzle clicked. Was it really possible for such a cheerful pony to…

"Why do you ask?" Pinkie Pie intervened.

"Because…" Twilight replied. "I have some bad news.

"Seriously? I've already had a bad day here. What more could possibly go wrong?" Pinkie Pie asked as she took the dirty rag to the now clean sink and started to wash it. Twilight looked down and took a deep breath before she said, "Spike attempted suicide." Pinkie Pie instantly froze as both of her hooves shook squeezing the water out of the rag at an alarming rate. It took her 3 whole minutes before she said, "He…he nearly killed himself!?"

"I'm afraid so." Twilight responded as Pinkie Pie ran up to her and placed her face up to hers and shouted, "Why hasn't anypony told me sooner!?"

"Because it only happened about an hour ago…" Twilight said back. Pinkie Pie blinked. "An hour ago…" she muffled before she slumped to the ground. Those exact words became a skeleton key opening the door for memories that came through into her head about what she had done to the poor dragon. She shook her head back and forth trying to deny the fact that she swung the kitchen knife at Spike while she was still in shock, but the truth was as real as the sun and the moon before she started to bawl. As she did she kept saying lines like, "What have I done!? I'm the worst party pony ever! I'm a cold blooded killer! Nopony will ever attend my parties!" Twilight kneels down and hugged her gently to try and not to startle her too much. She rubber her back gently to comfort her as she said, "None of those things were true, you just made a big mistake. A…a really really big mistake."

"You think?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in a hysterical manner, "That was…like the biggest mistake I ever made! I can't think of any other way to fix it other than…"

"Other than what Pinkie?"

"Other than killing myself as well." Twilight widened her eyes. She knew Pinkie Pie was usually very sympathetic, but due to the circumstances she thought the only way to fix the mistake she made was by paying in blood. "Pinkie Pie, listen…" The devastated party pony looked up to the bookworm. "I know that…" Twilight took a breath to collect herself together, as she was still shaken by the event as well. "I know that you feel like this, but if you kill your self now, it will just make the situation a bigger mess than it already is. Kind of like…how your kitchen almost burned down. If that happened at my house…*sigh* I would have the tendency to burn it down as well as my books to end it, but I know that's illogical and overreactive." Pinkie Pie tried to keep up as she slowly nodded her head. "It…*sniff* it just doesn't feel like that *sniff* right…right now." Pinkie Pie replied.

"It does seem like that." Twilight said, "But…as soon as I got to your house I began to think about how my emotions would affect me in the future as well as the present." Pinkie Pie blinked at this remark. This was a fairly new concept she heard, as she liked to focus on the present. However, as she compared the concept of thinking about how she planned parties along with planning how her emotions would affect how she behaved in the future, it started to make more sense. But that's when something else came to mind, "how do you plan to prevent something like Spike's attempted suicide from happening again?" She asked this and Twilight said. "I'm not sure. But as soon as we get our friends together, I'm sure we can plan something out."

"Ar-*sniff* are y-*sniff* are you s-s-sure?" Pinkie Pie managed to say with each sniffle. Twilight slowly nodded as she closed her eyes in a soft embrace with a pony who she vowed unto her dying breath would forever be her friend. Pinkie Pie eventually broke off from the embrace and looked at Twilight, "Who should we tell next?" She asked.

"I think Rarity, she lives closer than Fluttershy or Applejack. Let's get to them along the way." Twilight responded.

"Great!" Pinkie Pie said as she stood up, but when she realized what she said in context with the news of Spike's attempted suicide, she frowned a bit and said, "I mean…not great that Spike almost killed himself but..."

"I know what you mean." Twilight replied. Pinkie Pie smiled back before they headed off to Carousel Boutique.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rarity was busy trying to sow new clothes together. As she did the stallion she kissed earlier came up to her. "Rarity darling?" He said. His skin was a pale orange and his hair was black. He also had a bit of a mustache. Rarity turned to her, "Yes?"

"Would you care to sleep with me tonight?" He said with a smirk. "I could barely wait to feel the embrace of an elegant pony such as yourself."

"I'll think about it Sebastian." She responded before she heard the doorbell. She got up before Sebastian stood in front of her in the doorway and said, "Is it anyone important?"

"Yes." Rarity asked. "Why?" Sebastian leaned into her ear and whispered, "Please don't take too long, you know how much you mean to me." He slowly backed away as Rarity just shook off the awkwardness as surely he knew better. Or did he? She opened the door and saw Twilight and Pinkie Pie, "Hello Twilight. Hello Pinkie."

"Hi Rarity." Twilight said, "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"What is it darling?" She asked.

"Well…I don't know any other way of putting this than, Spike attempted suicide." She responded. Rarity's eyes widened and she dropped to the floor, hooves covering her mouth. She began to hyperventilate as Twilight slowly crouched down to try and help her. Rarity just said nothing as she looked back at Sebastian who said, "What seems to be the problem dear?" Rarity looked at him and said, "Spike…Spike almost killed himself."

"Who is this?" Twilight asked. Rarity looked back at her. "He's…he's my stallionfriend."

"Your Stallionfriend?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"But…what about Spike?" Twilight also said. Rarity looked down and uncovered her mouth. "I…I never saw him as anything else than a brother." Pinkie Pie gasped as Twilight became dumbfounded. Had Rarity been this blind to realize that Spike loved her as a marefriend rather than a sister? How and why? More questions about this popped into Twilight's head as Spike's attempted suicide started to make more sense.

"Yes, this all seems very tragic but I must interrupt you because Rarity and I have a date in 30. We must get ourselves prepared." Sebastian announced in a selfish tone. Rarity looked back at Pinkie Pie and Twilight who stood up. "Rarity please," Twilight said, "Spike is in the hospital right now. He needs you more than ever." Rarity then looked back at Sebastian who said, "Think darling, who needs you the most? Somepony who is in the hospital with plenty of nurses or somepony who has been by your side?" Rarity looked away from both of them and thought for a minute before she exhaled and looked at her two best friends. "I'm dreadfully sorry. But I must be prepared for tonight's date." The two ponies were shocked to hear that she refused to come along with them. Pinkie Pie began to steam up and yelled at Rarity, "Now listen here you…you…you backstabber! How could do this!? We…"

"Pinkie, that's enough." Twilight said as she grabbed her by the tail, "It's her decision, not ours. If she…" Twilight looked down and sighed, "If she doesn't want to be our friend right now, so be it." Pinkie Pie's eyes began to water a bit as she walked away with Twilight to find Big Apple Farms. Rarity looked at the two with distraught as the distance between them became farther and farther. Sebastian put his hooves around her and said, "You wont need to worry about them. I'm sure they'll be fine without you."

"Maybe so…" Rarity said with watery eyes and a near-emotionless face, "But…they're my friends."

"Don't be ridiculous darling." He responded. "Who needs friends like them when you're going to have a wonderful husband like me?"

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I'll be uploading more chapters of this so don't worry. I would appreciate it however if you could also read my other story Timeless Love: The Story of Scarlet and I, which I actually based off an encounter I had in Pony Town.**


End file.
